warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollyleaf
Hollyleaf is a black she-cat with green eyes. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Hollykit gains Hollykit's old name. She, along with her brothers Jaykit and Lionkit, decide to hunt down the cubs of a dead fox that has been found on the territory. However, the kits' interference causes Jaykit to be injured after falling over the edge of the camp. While watching Leafpool treat Jaykit's injuries, Hollykit decides that she wants to become a medicine cat. She wants to be important to her Clan, and care for them. Hollykit takes on the name of Hollypaw after Leafpool agrees to be her mentor. Hollypaw has a hard time remembering the names of herbs and their healing properties, but when Leafpool takes her out for battle training, she quickly finds that she is very good at fighting. She decides to become a normal apprentice, training to become a warrior, and tells Firestar and Leafpool after Brook talks to her about how different cats have different strengths. Brackenfur becomes her new mentor. During the Day Gathering, which was suggested by her mother, Squirrelflight, she wins the fighting competition against Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice, who had been in training for several moons more than Hollypaw. After she beats Heatherpaw, however, she is confused when she sees Jaypaw running past her not even stopping to congratulate her win. She later finds out he was running to save Breezepaw and Lionpaw from a collapsing badger den. Dark River :She was worried about her friend in RiverClan, Willowpaw, because RiverClan moved their camp to the Island where the Gatherings were held, and she knew RiverClan were having a problem. She asked Jaypaw to find out what was happening in RiverClan through asking Willowpaw, because now she wasn't a medicine cat apprentice, and wouldn't see her at the half-moon medicine cat meeting. So after deciding to try to find out about RiverClan's problem on her own, Hollypaw is held captive in the RiverClan temporary camp until Squirrelflight comes to fetch her. She and her close friend Cinderpaw discovered Lionpaw meeting with Heatherpaw. She clearly disapproves her brother's relationship with the pretty WindClan apprentice, and watches him closely to make sure he doesn't sneak out. Near the end of the book, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw search for the kits. Heatherpaw and Breezepaw search with them too, and they rescue the kits from drowning in the tunnels where her brother and Heatherpaw used to meet in. ''Outcast :Hollypaw continues her training to become a warrior. During a hunting patrol Brook comments she is a good hunter because of her strong back legs. Later Hollypaw tells Cinderpaw that she would focus on becoming a better hunter before training to become a better fighter. Hollypaw also thinks about how she can become the leader of ThunderClan throughout the book and is worried that she is acting sort of ambitious but later convinced herself that she isn't. Hollypaw along with her siblings, Jaypaw and Lionpaw, journey to the Tribe of Rushing Water. While traveling there she, Lionpaw and Breezepaw enter a barn to catch some fresh-kill. She does not think it a good idea, but decides to come because she wants to help them. Lionpaw comments that she is one of the best hunters in the Clan. They were attacked by dogs while hunting and saved by Purdy. Afterwards Hollypaw picks ticks off Purdy to thank him for saving them. She finds out that Purdy's owners had died and that he was living on his own. She commented on how his life was harder than the elders of a Clan. When the group of cats get to the Tribe of Rushing Water she teaches "to-be's" on fighting techniques with Lionpaw and Breezepaw. Before the battle against the rogues began, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Breezepaw and Pebble enter through a hole in the ceiling to scare off the nursing she-cats. Hollypaw fought hard in the battle and after it was over,she freaked out when she saw Lionpaw with the rouge blood covering his pelt,thinking it was his,then she helped Lionpaw wash off the blood on him. Jaypaw then tells her and Lionpaw about the prophecy. Eclipse :Hollypaw stresses highly over the prophecy, and is exasperated when Lionpaw shows little concern. She wants to use her powers to preserve the warrior code. Hollypaw finds another tunnel that leads to WindClan but she doesn't tell Lionpaw in fear of him using it to meet with Heatherpaw. During the battle with WindClan and RiverClan, Hollypaw goes to ShadowClan for help and helped Mousewhisker into the battle and showed some liking to him. Hollypaw is the first cat to see Sol on WindClan territory, and she thinks he is a lion. She later helps her littermates find Sol, and is strangely mesmerized by his amber eyes. She also gets her warrior name, Hollyleaf. Long Shadows Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze create a fake sign from Starclan (which turns into a real sign) to bring Shadowclan back to the warrior code. It is revealed that Hollyleaf is the best at stalking and keeping hidden- therefor the best hunter of the three, as well as being the most inteligent. While Ashfur almost pushed the three cats off into a blazing fire, it was revealed that Squirrelflight was not any of the three's mother and Brambleclaw is not their father even though he thinks he is. Family Members Immediate '''Mother:' : Leafpool Father : Crowfeather Brothers: : LionblazeRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Long Shadows) : JayfeatherRevealed in The Sight, pg 4: Living (As of Long Shadows) Grandfathers: : Firestar Grandmothers: : Sandstorm Aunts :Squirrelflight Grand-Aunts : Princess Half-Grand-Uncles : Scourge, Socks Half-Grand-Aunts : Ruby Distant : CloudtailRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Long Shadows) : WhitewingRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Long Shadows) Tree References and Citations ---- Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Warriors